


Be Still My Heart [RCD]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Thomas lands the cover of a magazine and Alex has some thoughts about it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Be Still My Heart [RCD]

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

**Note:** This story is inspired by an edit made by [@choices_sady_edits_](https://www.instagram.com/choices_sady_edits_/?hl=en) on Instagram (included in the title card). She kindly allowed me to write my little story about it. Please go like the edit and follow her for some AMAZING choices edits! You will be glad you did! 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

“It looks absolutely ridiculous.” Thomas ranted, tossing a magazine on the table beside Alex. 

Her lips pulled into a cheeky grin at the sight. “They gave you the cover?!! Oh my gosh, Thomas! That’s amazing!”

“Is it?” He scoffed. A look of disdain scowled across his face as he gazed upon the image. “Look at it! I look ridiculous. Look at that pose! Where’s the decorum?”

She rolled her eyes at his protest. “You’re being a bit dramatic. You’re acting as if they put you in a wet t-shirt contest.” 

“I’m a serious artistic director, not some Playboy looking to seduce the readers,” He insisted. His head shook side to side in frustration. “Ugh! And that jacket with just a plain, white shirt! I would never!” 

Her finger glided across the glossy cover of the magazine, tracing his face. “I don’t know. I think you look sexy.”

“Be serious for a moment.”

“Oh, I am. Teenage me would totally hang this on her wall.” She wagged her eyebrows at him. “Actually, I’m sure there are many teenagers who already have this pinned on their walls, and I can’t blame them.”

“Why would anyone want to do that?” Thomas huffed. “I’m more than twice their age.”

Alex shrugged lazily. “You’ve clearly never been a teenage girl.” 

“Obviously.” He stated as though the fact was not just that.

“Be still, my heart.” She giggled, dramatically swooning and batting her eyes at the photo. “I think I shall frame it and hang it up in my office.”

“You will do no such thing.”

“Oh, but I do think I must.” Alex rested her head in the palms of her hands, staring dreamily down at the photo. “Oh, Thomas Hunt. You are just so pretty. I think we shall be married and make lots of beautiful babies.”

“You are impossible.” 

“Oh, my sweet innocent husband. If only you knew what people would be thinking gazing at this cover.” Alex smirked and bit the corner of her lower lip. “Now me personally, I would be thinking about slowly taking off that jacket, planting kisses on your skin as I go, making sure you knew just how appreciative I was for such a gorgeous photo.”

“Alex!” He scolded. 

“Shhh.” She stretched out her arm toward him, pressing her finger to his lip, her gaze still on the magazine. “Don’t ruin my fantasy.”

Thomas sighed exasperatedly, resigning himself to her whims. “You know the actual thing is right here.”

“Mmhmm.” She breathed contentedly, letting her daydreams about the photograph fill her thoughts.

He took her hand from his face and brushed feathery-light kisses over her knuckles. His lips dragged across her delicate skin as he turned her wrist. It started slowly, as he kissed above her pulse point, taking time to relish how her breathing shifted beneath his touch. “You don’t need to fantasize, my Alex. I’m right here.”

She sucked her lower lip between her teeth, turning into his darkened gaze.

“I’m all yours and  _ only _ yours.” 

“Yes, yes you are.” She stood to meet him. The pads of her fingers trailed lazily across the coarse hair of his beard. “Now, I believe I have some gratitude to adore upon you, Mr. Hunt. If you’d be so kind as to follow me.”


End file.
